Only Three Inches
by cresent-lunette
Summary: Lucy helps in the kitchen, contemplating what to do about Yuka. Rated for violent thoughts.


Kohta was so silly, always bickering with that cousin of his… That stupid Yuka… Always taking up his time, never leaving his side…

"Nyu-chan! Where are you?"

They were at it again, calling me Nyu once more. Arguing about what they should prepare for dinner – some steamed rice, maybe? Or, maybe, if I pretend like a good girl, I can try to help them prepare dinner…?

I reach for the carving knife and some chestnuts, starting to chop them with a silly smile on my face.

Yuka is too busy scolding Kohta about helping me with putting clothes on.

Would Kohta hate me if I decapitated her?

Would he hate me if I tore her limbs off, one by one, and watch her writhe and twist around in pain? To watch her bathe in her own blood, watch her eyes glaze over… watch her life slip between her fingers as she realizes exactly who she was messing with.

Would Kohta hate me if I toyed with her head for a little while, twisting it every which way, making to break her neck? If I laughed as I played in a pool of her blood, pretending to be so naïve like they all think I am, if I drew morbid pictures of people dying in the hard wood flooring, screaming, begging for mercy upon their pathetic little lives as I stand over them with a small smile on my lips?

I ask all these questions to myself over and over again, as I chop the chestnuts angrily. The other two are distracted, being their bubbly selves. Too bubbly to notice my obvious annoyance.

Absentmindedly, I stare at a stained kitchen tile in front of me, contemplating how to kill her. Should I sever her head? Slice her in two? Or should I cut off her limbs, much like chopping a carrot into pieces? Collapse her eyes in, break her legs, break her spine, crack some ribs, rupture some capillaries… Skin her alive, maybe?

I freeze up, realizing I'd reached out with my nicknamed 'weapons' toward the girl in question. Only three inches away from grasping that life she so desperately clung on to… Three mere inches from taking her most prized possession.

Three inches.

Three mere, tiny, measly stupid inches away from my 'vectors.'

After contemplating such a deed for several moments, I put them away, regretting my choice.

Mayu, a small timid girl who came to our domain a few days ago, was standing by Yuka, helping figure out what to eat. She turns in my direction, noticing my expression.

"Nyu-chan?"

I snap back into reality, putting on the happy mask the others have come to love.

"Nyuuu!" A warm smile, a tilt of the head…

"Nyu, what are you chopping? Oh, chestnuts! Yuka, Kohta, look!"

I groan inwardly. Yuka was bound to criticize how I cut things, especiallyu these chestnuts.

"_Nyuu…_ You're not supposed to cut it like that! Kohta, I thought you were watching her!"

"No, I was too busy talking to you…"

"Nyuu, nyu…" I frown, pretending to be confused. "Nyuuuuuuu!" I pull on Kohta's sleeve, begging for some kind of help from him.

Begging to allow me to rid him of this bitch.

Alas, what was meant to be was meant to be. What will happen, happen.

But what if I'm allowed to change things so they happen the way I want them to? Maybe I can get away with it.

Just maybe.

I reach once again toward that dispicable girl, arching the long arms high in the air, hanging them over her head like a deadly chandelier.

Death is so near for Yuka, and yet she smiles.

She smiles, unknowing of her pending doom. Unknowing of what kind of malicious thoughts are running through this cute and supposedly innocent girl with horns and long pink hair, a girl that was found washed up on the beach. Alone. Alone and curious, searching for someone she can call a friend.

_Friend._

That word… That damned word that I thought I could use in my childhood, but wasn't given the opportunity. Every time I would get close to someone and finally relax, they would be taken away from me.

And I?

I would be alone.

Alone, with nobody to care for but myself. Nobody, I knew, would hurt me if I was alone. That was the only thing that I could rely on in life.

The only thing…

The only thing I could rely on was myself.

"Nyu, you're so silly sometimes." Kohta laughed, gazing at me with those eyes of his. Those beautiful eyes that I want to lose myself into for hours on end…

"Kohta, stop playing around The kitchen's not someplace for her to bounce about in!" Yuka scolded myself and Kohta, an ugly scowl on her matching face.

Maybe…

Maybe killing her another day is in order. I'll see about tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow…


End file.
